


The real hero

by Eoxilina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers, like really big spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoxilina/pseuds/Eoxilina
Summary: -"I have to tell my mom!"And just like that, She-ra's body freeze. It was like a buck of cold water has just been thrown at her. Waking her up from the brief happiness she was feeling.-"I’m pretty sure I'm grounded for the rest of my life, but I don't care because we won, and we save Etheria!Even with the other cheering and laughing, Adora's voice could be here perfectly.Because, even when she only says one word, it was the sadness and seriousness that word carries.-Glimmer...





	The real hero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I did not own She-Ra and the Princess of Power. I wish...  
Warning: Major spoiler of the end of season 3.
> 
> Just something I write to cope with the feeling that this season left in me.  
English is not my main language, so bear with me.  
I hope you enjoy!

-"I have to tell my mom!"

And just like that, She-ra's body freeze. It was like a buck of cold water has just been thrown at her. Waking her up from the brief happiness she was feeling.

-"I’m pretty sure I'm grounded for the rest of my life, but I don't care because we won, and we save Etheria! Even with the other cheering and laughing, Adora's voice could be here perfectly.

Because, even when she only says one word, it was the sadness and seriousness that word carries.

-Glimmer... 

...

Adora would never lie to her. Or make fun of her. And definitively not joke with something like this.

But Glimmer couldn't help but doubt of Adora. No, no doubt. To believe with all her soul that Adora was lying or confused. That Adora had hit really strong her head and she wasn't in her usual self.

_ It's not true. It's not true. It's not true._

_ But it was. _

She knew it a while ago. When her friends stopped looking. When the soldiers didn't know where the queen was, even though they had just seen her that very same morning.

And when she saw Adora in the throne room, standing in that perfect posture that only one with a soldier training could have. Just standing. With her back against the throne and the sun burning her back, after many hours of just being there.

Waiting.

With her head low, looking at the floor. And holding her sword in front of her. Her knuckles white with how tight she is holding the handle.

Glimmer was tired and done. She couldn’t remember how she ended up here in the throne room. The first place she looked. Where her mother was most of her time, and where Glimmer was sure she would saw her if all of this was just a cruel joke.

And she, definitively, did not remember when her legs just give up. And she tastes something salty. It took her a second to realize it was her tears. Even with the tears menacing to block her vision and the urge to close her eyes to shut down the world, she kept her view at the from. Where the throne was, tall and imposing; cold and empty.

_Where are you?_

_I'm sorry! _

_I'll listen to you from now on! _

_I promise! _

_But please come back!_

_Come back. _

_Come back. _

_Come back. _

_Come ba..._

Her prayers were interrupted by a pair of arms circling her body. Those same arms that had hold her many times. Strong but gentle, that's the perfect definition Glimmer gave to Adora's hugs. And her view from the throne was changed by one of blond hair.

Glimmer couldn’t find in herself to return the hug. She has not strength nor the motivation to do so. Because her mother wasn't here, and apparently Adora was the only one who knows why.

-"She is gone, Glimmer. She saved us all, but she is gone"

That's the only she could hear before she ran to the castle to look for her mom. Because surely, she had to be there. In her throne, waiting for them to come back, and prepared to give her the scolding of her life.

But she wasn't.

And for the faces of the others. only Adora knows what happened.

_ Adora knows! If she knows, it's because she was there! With her mother! It has to be! Surely, she could have done something! She-ra could at the very least! But Adora was intact! Not even a single scrap in... _

Her train of thought was paused when Adora recoiled, and Glimmer had a perfect view of her blue eyes. She saw all she needs to know in that look. At least for the moment, to stop the ill thoughts, she was having towards the girl that has been nothing but loyal to her. And she immediately felt guilty, because Glimmer knew nothing of what had happened, but she was sure that Adora did not deserve someone who doubt of her. Of that, Glimmer was sure.

The regret, the sadness, and the sorrow; it was all reflected in those ocean eyes.

And finally, Glimmer found some strength in her. To move her arms and return the hug or try. Glimmer only need to feel Adora close.

Holding her for dear life. And feeling Adora doing the same; hiding her head in Glimmer's shoulders.

For some precious moments, the room was completely quiet, until a sudden movement of the other girls’ shoulders catches Glimmer’s attention. Adora was... crying. More controlled than Glimmer, that's it, but crying at the end.

-"It's okay." Said Glimmer moments later, when she could control her voice and the shaking of her body.

_But it wasn't okay. _

A voice in her head tells her that. And Adora might have heard her hesitance because she just hold her tighter and cried louder.

-"We will be fine.!" That seems more accurate to Glimmer. More suitable.

-"I t..tried." A whimper escaped from Glimmer throat at hearing that. -"I w...was going to do it. I swear! B..but she was faster!"

Glimmer was not ready to listen to that. But it seems that Adora has the need to tell what she has been through.

-"But that doesn't matter because I should have known! I SHOULD! When she started talking about how to stop it, and how she said she was a coward and how we are the heroes. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

Now Glimmer was really crying, without a chance to stop soon... or today.

Adora stopped talking. Realizing that this was not the best time to talk about this, but she couldn’t help herself. And now Glimmer was suffering because of her! Glimmer need her support, and she would be there for her forever if her friend let her. Adora would not let her alone! Not now, not never. She has to be strong for Glimmer.

-"Let me take you to your room" Adora whispered.

But her friend did not heard her or did not wanted to go because she stayed still. Whimpering in the blond shoulder.

-"Do you want to stay here?"

A faint shake.

-"Let's go somewhere else then"

Adora accommodated Glimmer in her hands. Putting one arm behind her legs and securing the other around her shoulders for in the end lifted herself with Glimmer in her hands. Safe and sound. Holding her even closer now.

-"Where do you want to g..." Adora did not have time to finish her question for in the next second both were standing in the middle of Glimmer's soft bed.

_-That answers the question. _Adora thought with a bitter chuckle.

Lying down, with extreme precaution, Glimmer in her bed; and then herself at her side. Adora saw that Glimmer's eyes were unfocused. The tears were no longer fresh, but the trail of the old ones could be seen in the princess' cheeks.

Adora could do nothing but hold the other girl. And when she saw that Glimmer's shoulders visibly relaxed, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Bringing her closer to her chest and kissing delicately the sparkling hair.

Adora was fearful to talk, not wanting to make the princess cry Again, even if it wasn’t on purpose the first time. So, she settled with just being there for her.

Both were tired and she made sure to tell the soldiers of the castle to give them just this night free; there was no immediate danger after all. And their friend knew that all needed a break. Specially Glimmer and Adora. So, no one would bother them. For now at least.

-"I need to know" Glimmer's voice was strangely calm. And Adora could hear her perfectly.

-"Maybe we should try to res.."

-"P..Please..."

So Adora did. Because she could not deny anything to Glimmer. And least something like this. She deserved true. So, she told her everything. With the best of details.

The reality she was living in, about how her friends did not feel like her friends in the horde, the confrontation she had with... with Catra. That one brought many unpleasant memories Memories she did not want to confront now. She told her about Madame Razz. About the queen and the king.

-"He was taller that I thought." That made Glimmer smile, wishing she would have seen and remembered how her dad looks like.

About how she was the same princess she knew but how Bow was a librarian like his dad.

-"But the same best friends. That did not change"

And she reached the end of her story.

"She said it was her time to be like her husband and her daughter. To be the hero this time."

There weren't tears, but Adora's throat threatened to close with how close she was to cry. And Glimmer was completed bury in her arms. Not daring to lift her face. But still hearing every word the warrior was saying.

-"And she flew, toward the sword. And I just stood there dumbfounded..."

There were definitely tears now in her blue eyes. And felt unable to continue with her story.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I did not protect the queen. Your mother. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm s..._

-"She always was"

_Huh? _

Glimmer lifted her head, giving Adora the opportunity to look in her eyes.

And what she saw in there, it left her completely stunned. It reminded her, once more, why she had been able to left what she thought was her only home and her only friends. Why she was willing to follow the princess anywhere. And why she had fallen for this same girl in the first place.

Because she saw hope, determination, defiance, and passion in those eyes.

The sensation to look at the better sight of any situation.

It was a sparkle that never left her. Specially in the tough time... like this.

It told Adora about the desire of a better world.

About someone who has lost to much already, but has not the desire to stop nor give up. Those words weren't in Glimmer's vocabulary.

-"She was... My mother was a real hero. Always. And she will be remembered as that, not least. I'll make sure of that. Because I'm still here to fight for her. As I've always been"

_And I'll be at your side._ Adora was sure of that.

_To inspire others like this, not giving up even when her husband died. And her daughter constantly getting in trouble. She really was the real hero._

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this season was wild!  
The best! At least to me.  
But oh boy! I was not prepared for that end. 
> 
> So here I am, writing to cope with the pain. Tell me what you think of this, it feels kind of messy, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed.  
Saludos!


End file.
